


Treasured Days

by kncrowder88



Series: A Series of Challenges (Jan 2018) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Snape Week, My attempt at fluff, birthday celebrating, seriously I don't usually write just fluff, snapedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kncrowder88/pseuds/kncrowder88
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to find a reason to celebrate.





	Treasured Days

**Author's Note:**

> For Severus Snape's birthday this year, and for Happy Snape Week, I decided to ask for some prompts. The first was a request for AU Snily. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This work wasn't beta'd so any errors or mistakes are my own.

January ninth had never been his favorite day. Growing up the day seemed more like a curse than a gift. Other days helped to cement that idea, that it never should have happened. Some days, some days made him question such things. The day he completed his mastery in potioneering and the day he secured the finances for his research, admittedly his position at Hogwarts helped with that and the ministry's interest in his work. Overall, he loved his life. He had a career, a secure position within the wizarding world, and most of all he married his best friend.

That was another day he treasured above all others. The day they met each other, even if it didn't go how he had pictured it. The day they had their first child. The day they proposed to him; though, admittedly, he had initially thought it a joke. And the day they got married. The four most important days of his life. His birthday never really joined the list, and as he sat at his desk, head in his hands, this one was proving yet again to be another one of those days.

While he loved his job, he much more preferred the research part. Even the one on one sessions he had with students and the ability to select an assistant from amongst them was far better than teaching the little dunderheads. He rarely handled the younger students, the staff large enough for him to focus more on the older levels. The only time he ever deliberately stepped foot in a class room with anyone below the OWL levels was the first lesson for first years. That was where he meet the new students, where he present the subject to them, and introduced his staff. From there his staff, and the select assistants for the year, took over teaching the younger students. Today though, two of his staff had come down sick and he had been forced to take over what lessons he could. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to sink into his bed and sleep for a week.

Collecting what items he could, he closed his office for the night. Dinner would be in private, the staff was never obligated to show up in the Great Hall if they had personal reasons not to. Albus deliberately made a list of any days that the staff might desire to not be at meals and Severus used it to his advantage as much as possible. Leaving his office he headed to the staff quarters, he could go through his office to get to it but he preferred taking the corridors. Any last minute questions could be asked before he disappeared for the night. He was relieved that today none of the students seemed eager to stop him.

Opening the door to his quarters he watched the scene for a moment. Green eyes rose to look at him, a wide smile spreading across his wife's face as she looked back down at their son, and he felt his own answering smile return. As the door click shut behind him he felt better about the day. It was worth it, everything was worth it, just to come home to Lily and Harry. He adored them, even if Harry wasn't technically his, the boy was his son in every way that truly mattered.

"Put your things down, Sev," Lily order standing up and lifting Harry.

"Where's Remus?"

"Minerva was here actually." He could tell that something was up and quickly removed his teaching robes, hanging them by the door. His bag went onto the desk they shared - Lily was on both the Charms and Potions staff, one of the ones he had covered lessons for today - and moved to follow her in the other room. He froze when he took in the setup of the table. Spread out before him was a small feast with a cake serving as the center piece. They never celebrated his birthday, beyond that of a cake, and he swallowed as his brain started trying to piece the mystery together. "Sev, it's okay. I know we don't celebrate but … oh just sit down. Harry go get the gift for daddy."

Severus watched his son dart out of the room and the smile on the boy's faced eased his racing heart. For Harry he could celebrate. Taking a seat he smiled up at Lily as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing her hand he nodded in acceptance. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he smiled, "Minerva take over for a reason? Remus had him today."

"I asked if she could throw this together, so he covered her afternoon classes."

"You … Minerva did this?" He looked around suspicion rising in him again. Harry climbed into his lap pulling his attention from him. "And just what is all this for?"

"Daddy day!"

"Daddy's birthday, Harry," Lily specified and took the small box from the boys hand. She moved to stand before him, looking at him with a nervous smile. "I know that you've always disliked your birthday. Finding nothing special about it, no matter how often I say you are what's special about it. For years we've agreed to keeping it simple, a cake at most, nothing else. Today, I want to change that. I … um … well I think today can prove this day as special for you. Because without you … well this wouldn't be."

"Lily what are you going on about?"

"Oh, just open the box," He laughed as he took the item and settled it to be open. A nod at Harry and the boy helped him. "I just want you to know that I wouldn't want this with anyone else. And that I'm so grateful the world gave me you. That's why this day is so special. Because the world put you in it and you are just so … I love you and I …"

"This is …" Severus blinked as he looked down at the small cauldron. Frowning he moved it around in his hands to read the inscription on it. Looking up at Lily his eyes widen he grinned, "Baby?"

"Uh huh," She nodded hands going to her stomach. "It's why I was so sick this morning. When I found out I asked Minerva to do this so I could tell you and we could celebrate your birthday, properly, because I'm pregnant and you are going to be a dad - again - and -"

"You are adorable when you ramble," Holding onto Harry he rose to kiss her. "A baby."

"No baby." Harry glared at them and Severus chuckled at the look on Lily's face. "I baby."

"You are a big boy, remember." Lily stated. "Now you will help the baby become a big girl."

"Girl?" Severus felt like his face was going to split with the grin he now had. "We are having a daughter?"

"Can we name it kitty?" Harry looked between his parents and they laughed. The dinner went nicely, the cake being Harry's favorite part. They spent much of the meal explaining that his baby sister wouldn't arrive for months and that he could help prepare. In time, he was excited and Severus was adding the day to his list of treasures. Smiling at Lily as she came out of their son's room he pulled her into his arms.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Since we were sixteen." She giggled as he mumbled into her neck. "Sev, we are rather near Harry's room."

"That can be fixed." He smirked as she covered her mouth to hide her squeal of surprise. Carrying her down to the hall and to the couch he shrugged, "We can do that later. Duty requires we actually grade papers."

"You taught today, you grade."

"Nope, your assignment not mine."

"Tired, pregnant," She pretended to drop sideways and he laughed. Opening one eye she smiled at him, "So hard. So much work. Might just have to miss all my classes."

"Not a chance," Adjusting on the couch he let her settle against him. "But we can just sit here for a while."

"Now, that I would love." For the first time in his life, Severus truly felt like his birthday could be worth celebrating. Over the years he'd enjoyed cake and time with Lily. Never truly letting himself celebrate. Never truly seeing the joy it could bring, not just him but his son. His wife. His family. He had suffered through their birthday celebrations for that joy, he never realized how much joy it could bring for them to celebrate him … not for him but because they wanted to. "Next year," Lily yawned against his side. "Next year we should invite Minerva. And Poppy. And maybe Albus. Oh and …"

"Whoever you want," Green eyes looked at him surprised and he cupped the side of her face, a loving smile gazing down at the woman who meant the world to him. "Lily, you are one of the most important people in my life. One of my greatest treasures, you and Harry both. And now," his other hand shifted on her side to cover more of her stomach. "This one as well. You have given me so much, made so much seem brighter just by smiling or laughing or even existing. And today you made me realize just what a birthday was about, could be about. And I want to celebrate mine with my family - all of them - for as long as we can. Thank you for the greatest gifts I could ever ask for."

"I love you, Sev."

"And I you," Gently he placed his lips on hers. Pulling away slightly he smirked. "Perhaps a little private celebration before we must work."

"Now that is a gift I would enjoy giving," She smirked rising and pulling him to his feet. Leading him down to their room. "Would you prefer to unwrap your gift?"

"Enticing," He looked her over. "But I think I'd rather watch the unwrapping."

"Is that so?" She laughed as the door clicked shut behind them.

\-------------------

The next year, Severus woke up grunting as someone landed on his stomach. His son's familiar green eyes were filled with amusement. The eager cries to hurry up and come made him laugh. Barely did he have time to pull on a shirt before his son was dragging him from the room and down the hall to the dining room. Just last year he had learned he would be having a daughter in this room and now, as he stepped through, he found that once again it was transformed into a celebration. His entire family was present and looking as if they had taken a lot of convincing to be brought forward. Lily was sitting in a chair with their daughter, Iris Eileen Prince, resting in her arms.

"Morning Severus."

"Good morning, mother," He kissed her on the cheek preventing her from rising up. Severus was well aware that it was still too early for his mother to be moving too much. As Minerva rose and enveloped him in a hug, Poppy quickly following, he smiled at both and then looked to Lily, she nodded in encouragement. "And good morning to you both as well. Seeing as it's my birthday, I think it's only appropriate I start calling you both mother as well."

"That's not necessary," Poppy stated while Minerva looked to stunned to reply.

"Shut up, my boy is taking his first step." Eileen teased and he gave her a mock glare. "I'm truly pleased to see that Lily has helped you heal where I failed."

"You never failed me, mum," He smiled. "Merely showed me what true love meant. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the family I have today. Now," clapping his hands together he gave Albus a suspicious look. "Might I assume Albus was of some use and cooked so you lovely ladies didn't have to?"

"Of course, my boy, of course." He beamed around the room and Severus raised a brow.

"House elves!"

"Harry," Albus gave the boy a stern look. "That was our secret."

Severus' breakfast was filled with laughter and joy. He opened the presents his family brought along and then sat in shock for a while when they gave him his final present. Left alone with Lily as both their children were taken off their hand and their schedules cleared by Albus. It became rapidly clear she had been a part of that little plan when he found himself pulled away from Hogwarts and back to their summer home. He enjoyed every minute he had with her, even if it was nothing special. They tended to their plants and spent much of the day curled up together on the couch.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Lily smiled as she settled against him. Glancing down at her and to his book he smiled, softly beginning to read to her. Her fingers curled into his shirt and he wrapped his arm around her tighter, reading "Jane Eyre" to her was something he'd not done in years. Reading to Lily in general was something he long missed doing. There was a massive difference between that and reading to Harry. And he could think of no better way to spend his birthday, than curled on a couch with the woman he loves and reading aloud to her. After all, he knew he'd get a far more enticing gift later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment.


End file.
